Mother's Day
by cleotheo
Summary: It's Hermione's first Mother's Day since having her son, Scorpius, with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and after spending the afternoon with Narcissa, she returns home for a Mother's Day surprise she will never forget. Sweet, fluffy Dramione one shot.


**A/N - Since today is Mother's Day here in the UK, I thought I would post my newest one shot. This is a fluffy Dramione family piece, so enjoy!**

* * *

The weather was just starting to turn more spring like as Hermione Granger entered an exclusive boutique hotel with her boyfriend's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, on a Sunday afternoon in mid-March. It was Mother's Day, and even though Narcissa wasn't her mother, Hermione was treating her to afternoon tea to show the older witch how much she appreciated her. Hermione's own parents now lived in Australia, meaning Hermione didn't see a lot of them and they kept in contact via letters a lot of the time. Over the last couple of years, Narcissa had welcomed Hermione into the Malfoy family and treated her like a daughter in the absence of her mother.

"You know you really didn't have to do this," Narcissa said as they were settled at a table beside the window and handed a menu.

"I wanted to," Hermione insisted, smiling at the elegant blonde witch sitting opposite her. "I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, Narcissa. You may not be my mother, but I love you like one."

"And I love you like a daughter," Narcissa replied. "I couldn't think of a better witch for my son."

"Speaking of your son, did he get you anything for Mother's Day?" Hermione asked. "I know he puts major events in his diary, but I'm never sure how much he checks it."

"I always get a present," Narcissa assured her son's girlfriend. "In fact, I get the same thing every year. Or rather a variation of the same thing."

"Isn't that a bit unimaginative?" Hermione questioned, rather surprised by the fact that Draco bought his mother the same thing every year as he'd shown plenty of imagination when buying presents for her.

"Normally, I would say yes, but there's a special meaning behind what he buys me," Narcissa explained. "Draco wasn't even one when we celebrated our first Mother's Day, so Lucius bought the present. He wanted something special, so he'd had a crystal dragon made for me. When Draco was little, Lucius carried on buying the presents and he kept having dragons made from different coloured crystals. By the time Draco was old enough to pick his own present, he knew how much I loved the dragons so he asked Lucius if he could get another one made for him. It's a tradition, and now Draco is old enough to get the dragons made himself. I have a lovely collection of crystal dragons at home."

"That's lovely," Hermione said with a smile, touched both by her boyfriend and his father and their thoughtfulness.

"And this year's was even more precious," Narcissa said. "This year the dragon was an emerald one, and he had a tiny ruby baby on his back."

Hermione smiled softly, knowing just what the ruby dragon represented. Five months ago, she'd given birth to her and Draco's son, Scorpius.

"So what did Scorpius get you for Mother's Day?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco may have remembered you, but I think he forgot me," Hermione replied with a slight shrug.

"You mean he didn't even get you a card?" Narcissa asked in outrage.

"Nope," Hermione answered with a shake of his head. "Although, he is looking after Scorpius so can I have afternoon tea with you."

"He should be doing more than that," Narcissa snorted. "I'll be having words with him when I next see him."

"There's no need, Narcissa," Hermione said, not wanting to cause problems between her boyfriend and his mother. "It's not important."

"Yes, it is important," Narcissa argued. "You've given birth to his son, the least he could do was get you a card. His father will be so disappointed in him. Lucius may have his faults, but family is always his top propriety and he always made sure we celebrated Mother's Day, even when Draco was too young to understand."

"I'm sure he won't do it again," Hermione said. To be honest she suspected her boyfriend would be extra vigilant in future once both his parents had given him a lecture on forgetting Hermione's first Mother's Day.

Eager to switch the subject away from Draco's lapse of memory, Hermione asked Narcissa about her upcoming birthday. In fact for the rest of the afternoon they didn't bring up the subject of Draco again. They just enjoyed their time together as surrogate mother and daughter. And of course Scorpius was the main topic of conversation as he was pretty special as both Hermione's first child and Narcissa's first grandchild.

After a lovely afternoon together the two witches went their separate ways, although before they parted Narcissa made Hermione promise that she, Draco and Scorpius would be at the manor for dinner the following evening. Knowing that she would have to prepare Draco for the fact his parents would likely have a go at him for forgetting Mother's Day, Hermione headed home to her boyfriend and son.

Arriving home, Hermione was struck by how quiet it was, and she wondered if Draco had taken Scorpius for a walk. However, when she entered the front room she found her boyfriend and son waiting for her. Draco was wearing his best suit, and in his arms, Scorpius was dressed in a tiny baby tuxedo, including the bow tie.

"You two look smart. What's the occasion?"

"You," Draco replied with a smile. "Happy Mother's Day, Hermione."

"I thought you'd forgotten," Hermione admitted sheepishly as she reached out for Scorpius and cuddled her precious son. "And don't you look smart, Scorp?"

"He's going to break some hearts when he's older," Draco said with a proud smirk. "He's a true Malfoy."

Not that she wanted to, but Hermione couldn't deny her boyfriend's words. Scorpius had the same platinum blond hair his father and grandfather had, and the same striking grey eyes as the two older Malfoy men. And even though her son was only a few months old, Hermione already suspected he would end up looking very similar to Draco and Lucius. Maybe if they had a daughter, she would take after Hermione.

"And there was no way we would forget Mother's Day," Draco said. "Scorpius has been looking forward to this day for weeks."

"Scorpius has been looking forward to it?" Hermione laughed.

"Of course," Draco replied with a nod.

"Not you?" Hermione checked.

"Maybe just a bit," Draco conceded. "So do you want your card and present?"

"I've got a present?" Hermione asked as she settled down on the sofa with Scorpius in her arms.

"Of course," Draco replied, pulling a card and a small present wrapped in silver paper from a drawer and sitting down with them. "But open the card, first," he said, handing his girlfriend a cream envelope.

"Is this from you, sweetheart?" Hermione asked Scorpius as she opened the envelope.

The card itself featured an adorable picture of Scorpius in his little tuxedo, meaning that Draco had gone to a lot of trouble to sort the card. Hermione gazed lovingly at the card, which bore the words 'To the best Mummy', above the picture of Scorpius. With a smile, she opened the card expecting a general 'Happy Mother's Day' greeting. However, there was just a handwritten inscription that read, Mummy, will you marry Daddy?

"Draco?" Hermione questioned, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I believe your son asked you a question, Hermione," Draco returned, a slight smirk playing around his lips.

Looking back down at the card, Hermione read the inscription for a second time. Placing the card to one side, she then lifted up her son and gave him a large kiss and a hug.

"How could I refuse you anything, little man," she cooed. "Yes, I'll marry your Daddy," she said, smiling at Draco.

"In that case, I think you should have your present," Draco said, passing over the small silver present. "And just know, Scorpius picked it. This is all Scorpius."

"Of course it is," Hermione laughed as she carefully tore into the present to reveal a small black ring box.

Even though she knew what was inside, Hermione still couldn't help but gasp slightly when a stunning diamond ring was revealed. The band was silver with a small heart shaped diamond, surrounded by a cluster of miniature diamonds. The ring was undoubtedly expensive, but it wasn't garish or over the top. It was understated and elegant and Hermione loved it.

"It's perfect," Hermione said softly. "Our son has great taste."

"Of course he does, he's a Malfoy," Draco smirked. "And soon you'll also be a Malfoy."

"All in good time," Hermione laughed. "I haven't even got the ring on my finger yet."

"That's soon changed," Draco said as he slid the ring out of the box and carefully slipped it onto Hermione's left hand. "There, now you're mine."

"I'm yours?" Hermione questioned with an arched eyebrow. "I'll have you know Draco Malfoy, that I'm no-one's."

"I have to correct you there, Granger," Draco replied with a smirk. "You belong to me and Scorpius. You're ours and we're not letting you go."

"No, you and Scorpius are mine," Hermione corrected. "I'm the one not letting you go."

"I'm quite happy to be all yours for the rest of our lives," Draco said with a genuine smile.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione said, leaning over to kiss her new fiancé.

"I love you too," Draco replied. "We love you," he corrected, stroking his son's fine blond hair.

"We need to celebrate," Hermione said. "You and Scorpius are all dressed up, so we should do something special."

"Funny you should say that," Draco chuckled. "There's another present waiting for you in the bedroom."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate for Mother's Day, Draco," Hermione frowned, thinking he'd bought her some skimpy underwear, which he was so fond of doing.

"Not that," Draco tutted as he removed Scorpius from her arms. "Just go and see, and put it on."

"Okay, but I am not wearing it if it's underwear," Hermione warned as she gave her fiancé a quick kiss and got to her feet.

In the bedroom, Hermione found a plush purple box sitting on the large four poster bed she shared with Draco. With trepidation, she lifted the lid and breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't confronted with sexy underwear. Instead she found a stunning black and sapphire dress. Pulling the dress from the box she held it up in front of herself and admired the sight in the floor length mirror.

"Gorgeous," she muttered, running her hands over the soft material.

Wondering what Draco had in store, as she couldn't picture them all getting dressed up just to stay at home, Hermione stripped off her clothes and after a quick wash, slipped into the new floor length gown her fiancé had bought her. Leaving her hair loose, she used a bit of magic to tame her curls and add a light smattering of make-up. She then found a pair of high heels to slip on, and returned to the front room where the two main men in her life was waiting for her.

"You look stunning," Draco said with a wide smile.

"It's the dress, it's perfect," Hermione replied. "And I suppose I should thank Scorpius, should I? I'm sure he picked the dress, didn't he?"

"Of course he did," Draco said sounding totally serious.

"You were right, our son does have good taste," Hermione said with a grin. "And he even knows my dress size."

"He's a smart boy," Draco laughed.

"I'm sure he will be," Hermione agreed. "And does Scorpius have anything else up his sleeve? Or are we now having a quiet night in?"

"We're going out," Draco replied. "Scorpius has it all arranged. We're going to have a family meal, all seven of us."

"Seven?" Hermione queried with a frown.

"Seven," Draco answered with a grin. "Scorpius thought we should celebrate with all his grandparents."

"But my Mum and Dad are in Australia," Hermione pointed out.

"Actually, they arrived this afternoon," Draco replied. "They're currently at the manor."

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped, overwhelmed by the thought of seeing her parents after so long. "Did Narcissa know about this?" she asked, remembering how she'd spent the afternoon.

"No," Draco confessed. "I was going to tell her, but father suggested I kept it quiet. He was a bit worried that she would get too excited and let something slip while she was with you this afternoon."

"I can't believe this," Hermione muttered. "So how are we celebrating?"

"I've booked a private room at your favourite Italian restaurant," Draco replied.

"You've booked it, not Scorpius?" Hermione asked, laughing at the fact her fiancé had slipped up with his pretence that their five month old son had pulled all this together.

"Sadly, he's a little young to be booking restaurants," Draco answered smoothly, almost as though he had an answer ready. "I had to help him with this one thing."

"I'm very grateful," Hermione laughed.

Bubbling with happiness, Hermione slipped on her jacket and with Scorpius nestled in her arms, she allowed Draco to apparate them to their destination. Draco had indeed booked a private room in her favourite restaurant, and when they entered the room, their parents had already arrived. Narcissa and her mother, Jean, rushed up to her and engulfed her in their arms as soon as she entered the room. Luckily Draco was able to pluck Scorpius from her arms before the on-slaught so their son wasn't squished by his excited grandmothers.

"I can't believe this," Narcissa gushed as she and Jean admired Hermione's ring. "And here was me thinking you'd forgotten Mother's Day," she said to her grinning son.

"As if I would so such a thing," Draco replied. "I had a great example as a child," he said, giving his father a grateful smile. To most people Lucius Malfoy was cold and aloof, but Draco knew the real Lucius, and it was through his father that he'd learnt to treat the witches in his life the way they deserved to be treated – with love and respect.

"This really is a wonderful gift, Draco," Richard, Hermione's father, said once he'd embraced his only daughter. "Thank you for arranging for Jean and I to be here."

"Scorpius insisted," Draco said. "He wanted the entire family here to celebrate."

"And doesn't he look adorable," Jean cooed, reaching for her grandson. "This suit is just delicious."

"We Malfoys like to look our best," Lucius remarked, adjusting his own smart black suit.

"And we like to celebrate in style," Draco said. "So let's grab a drink so that Scorpius can propose a toast to his amazing mother."

Thanks to the magic in the restaurant, a bottle of expensive champagne and six glasses appeared on the table at Draco's words. Cracking open the champagne, he poured everyone a glass and taking Scorpius back into his arms, he raised his glass towards Hermione.

"To Hermione, the best mother a little boy could have," Draco said.

"To Hermione," everyone cried, also raising their glasses.

"And to Draco," Hermione added. "The most amazing wizard a girl could ask for. Thank you for today."

"It wasn't me, it was Scorpius," Draco argued.

"Well then, to my precious little boy, Scorpius," Hermione said.

"Scorpius," everyone cheered as they toasted again.

"And to Draco and Hermione," Lucius said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

As their parents toasted their engagement, Hermione stepped into Draco's arms, and with Scorpius nestled in between them, they shared a searing kiss. Breaking apart they couldn't stop smiling, and they continued to smile for the rest of the evening of they celebrated their engagement with their son and parents.

One thing was for sure, Hermione's first Mother's Day was a one she would remember forever.

 **The End.**


End file.
